


best mistake you'll ever make (to let me be your man)

by rnrcircus



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, josh is a brat, russell martin as troy's counselor, still baseball players, troy is an oblivious idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnrcircus/pseuds/rnrcircus
Summary: “So what?  Do you think he’s just like in denial?  I’ve heard of people trying to reject being wolves because they’re ashamed..”  Troy shook his head taking a drink it was tough to think about.  Those wolves normally ended up driving themselves mad, sick, their minds and their bodies interacting in ways they shouldn’t.  Yet, Josh didn’t seem like that to Troy he seemed happy whenever they were on the field, so that didn’t seem right to Troy either.“Nah, nothin’ as serious as that man.  I just assumed, yanno that’s how Southern wolves are yanno? He’s from down there, Florida, Alabama wherever.  You know how weird those guys are to begin with, Sale? Greinke? I mean come on…And Omega on top of that?I’ve always heard they were super weird about class structure, not that I know any.  That’s just the rumors I always heard growing up in Canada,"(This fic takes place in the 2015 & 2016 baseball seasons)





	best mistake you'll ever make (to let me be your man)

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from Steve Moakler's - "Be Your Man"
> 
> I am so ashamed at this, and yet here I am. I blame Shanna.

The werewolves in Major League Baseball all knew each other even if they weren’t all friends. Not only because most of them formed close relationships with each other, being the only wolves together day in and out of a 162 season, but because even if they didn’t they could pick up each other scents. 

Troy had good relationships on his last team with Charlie Blackmon and Nolan Arenado, going on runs together in the moonlight. Sometimes just curling up in wolf form in a hotel room on the road after a long night of travel. Teammates weren’t pack, but they were as close as most wolves could come during this season of busy travel and it would do.

But then Troy had been hit with a trade midseason and all he knew was that he was going to the Blue Jays. He should have been happy, even if he’d be leaving Charlie and Nolan all alone. There were two other wolves on the Jays and he was looking forward to getting to know Russell Martin better who he’d already met at a handful of All-Star festivities over the years. The other wolf? Josh Donaldson, none of the gossip about Donaldson had ever really made it to Troy other then that the third baseman was an Omega. 

It didn’t take long in Toronto for Troy to figure out why. 

Troy knew he had met Josh at the All Star Game in 2014 and the Omega had left no impression on Troy, which was surprising as he thought back on it. As an Alpha Troy typically found Omegas scents stronger than other wolves, it had certainly been that way that weekend as well when Troy could pick up Jeter’s scent from the opposite clubhouse even. Yet Josh’s scent was so weak he hardly even registered it with all the other wolves around. 

That had been a shock his first All Star game in 2010, the shortstop he had grown up idolizing wanting to be was an Omega. He’d never admit it but he’d snagged a towel Jeter had used to wipe his face off and jacked off to his scent later that night. He was pretty sure that had more with Jeter being his idol then an Omega though. 

No, Omegas had never held interest to Troy the way most Alphas felt. Sure when he was young, he may have fucked his fist a bit too often with the idea of an Omega spread out on his stomach, dripping for him, who didn’t? The idea that someone was genetically perfect for you, designed to take your cock, it was perfect for teenage wet dreams. But Troy’s first girlfriend had been a Beta and since that the trend had just kinda continued. For the most part, Troy just didn’t find himself going nuts at Omega scents the way that his brother and most of his Alpha friends did. He didn’t see why it was such a big deal. 

The first day Troy was in the clubhouse he didn’t even have time for more then quick introductions before they were on the field in warm ups, team meetings before the game and heading into his debut in Toronto. It was odd, looking down and seeing blue instead of the purple he had grown accustomed to in his first ten years in the league. It was odd too leading off for the first time in his career when he was used to being a middle of the order bat. Troy supposed that was really a better problem to have though. 

Boy, did he have a game though. He went three for five with a home run and two doubles as the Jays went on to beat the Phillies 8-2. To say that it was a fun way to great the guys and leave an impression would be understating it. When the guys wanted to go out for drinks after, “Introduce him properly to the city and the party,” as Bautista had put it Troy agreed in an instant. 

Troy’s eyes scanned the clubhouse as they searched out Russell and Josh, thinking this would be a great time to catch up with the other wolves as well, feel out the dynamics of how things would go from here. He noticed Russell was dressed, hanging out with Encarnacion ready to go. Josh however, was still at his locker, sitting in his sliding shorts and t-shirt, messing with his glove. 

Troy’s long strides had him crossing the club house quickly before he flopped down next to Josh. The softest scent of fresh cut grass and something else he couldn’t quite place washing over him, Omega scents as a rule had never been very strong to Troy, but Josh’s was the weakest he’d ever smelled, a hit of anxiety rushing over it. 

“Hey man, you gotta get --” Troy stopped himself eyebrows furrowing as he smelled Josh’s scent dropping even more to nervous. He wasn’t going to act like he was giving the Omega a command, so he caught his words and backed up. “I mean, uh, do you wanna come out with us tonight? It was a good game, might be fun to celebrate? Get to know each other?” 

Troy’s eyes stayed locked on Josh’s face but Josh never looked up at him. “No man, I don’t go out on nights before games. Sorry, dude.” He commented shifting in his stall. “Gotta shower..” He mumbled before he grabbed a hs towel and was slinking back towards the showers, completely avoiding Troy leaving a trail of fear and freshly cut grass in his wake, leaving Troy frowning and confused. 

***

They were on the road in New York and Troy and Russell had stopped into a bar that was well known wolf hang out. It wasn’t that wolves were hated, or so to say, but they weren’t overly trusted by humans and they were still making progress. The humans and public in general knew that there were wolves everywhere, but they didn’t draw attention to it and humans didn’t bring it up. Troy had invited Josh out again that night but the blonde had just smiled and shook them off and told him they’d catch him later. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what to tell you man, he’s _weird_. I’ve been trying to invite him out since spring training. It’s like he’s all for having a good time but then he goes cold whenever I mention somewhere wolf related, or invite him out on a moon run or something.” Russell shrugs as he takes a drink of his beer. “I gotta say it’s nice to have you here, be able to just chill out.” 

Troy raises his eyebrows at Russell. It was odd to him, that Josh would be so skittish with him. Troy wasn’t shocked that Josh was skittish around him, at least it, Troy was used to that. Omegas were frequently skittish around Alphas who weren’t pack. But it didn’t seem to be like that because Josh _was_ being friendly with him in the club house, and he was being just aloof with Russell about wolf time and had been before Troy had even showed up it seemed. 

“So what? Do you think he’s just like in denial? I’ve heard of people trying to reject being wolves because they’re ashamed..” Troy shook his head taking a drink it was tough to think about. Those wolves normally ended up driving themselves mad, sick, their minds and their bodies interacting in ways they shouldn’t. Yet, Josh didn’t seem like that to Troy he seemed happy whenever they were on the field, so that didn’t seem right to Troy either. 

“Nah, nothin’ as serious as that man. I just assumed, yanno that’s how Southern wolves are yanno? He’s from down there, Florida, Alabama wherever. You know how weird those guys are to begin with, Sale? Greinke? I mean come on… _And Omega on top of that?_ I’ve always heard they were super weird about class structure, not that I know any. That’s just the rumors I always heard growing up in Canada,” Commented Russell. 

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I never really gave much thought to pack culture before meeting Blackmon to be honest, but some of the stuff he mentioned from Texas it was as foreign to me as humans yanno?” Troy said. 

“Yeah, I mean, even Canadian wolves very between like my pack or the one out west. I didn’t really give it much thought til I was playing ball either. So what do you think we should do about Josh?” Russell asked, even though they weren’t pack that was the Beta differing to the Alpha on their Jays Pack drama. Troy paused in consideration for a long moment taking another drink of beer. 

“Let’s give him space, he clearly knows he’s invited at this point, but let’s just back off inviting him on the wolf stuff and just focus on being good teammates. Besides, it’s not like we don’t have each other to hang out with.” Troy instructed as Russell nodded. 

That was exactly what they did, and it worked. Josh ended up closer then Troy had imagined they would. At first it was just putting in extra work together on the field, in the film room, in the cages. Yet by the end of the season it was like everything they were doing was on the same level. They’d continue on a good talk over meals on the road, or over a beer at Troy’s home. Josh never invited Troy to his own home, but Troy figured that was yet another dynamic thing. Half the time however, Troy just felt like it was the kind of friendships he developed with humans -- but then they’d make some play on the field, and it would be like some unspoken connection that he couldn’t believe they had, that he could only have with another wolf and Troy would be drug back to reality. 

As the season carried on and the wins, Troy’s affection for Josh only grew as a friend. Or at least, to what he thought was as a friend up until those walk off celebrations where Josh would hug him and _damn_ if it wasn’t like getting hit with a ton of bricks. Sure, Troy wasn’t one of those Alpha’s who insisted on being with an Omega, but when Josh was pressed up against him, filling his nose with a scent that was like he was over the moon with happiness, yeah, that was hard to ignore. 

If Troy found the regular season challenging, it was nothing compared to their division clinch celebration. 

“Troy…” Josh grinned as he came up to Troy in the clubhouse, dumping a beer over his head. “We did it!” He crooned, southern accent thick in his drunken state as he brushed up against the Alpha leaning against him. “We’re goin’ to the mother fuckin’ ALCS!” 

Troy couldn’t help but bat at the cap on his head knocking the brim down a bit with a grin. “Fuck yeah we are JD. And we’re gonna kill the Royals!” He’d say, a hit of alpha confidence in his voice. 

“Yeah we are… cause we’re good… I’m good… You’re good…” Josh was preening, pressing up closer against Tory in the corner of the club house they were in. His chest was pressed up close to Troy’s side, and he let his head fall back, showing that long, unmarked neck to Troy like he was presenting. Like he wanted Troy to know that he was unmated and a deep pool of heat formed in Troy’s belly as he bit down into his lower lip. He was trying to remind himself that Josh was drunk. Josh _never_ would be doing any of these wolf actions if he wasn’t. He’d never done anything wolflike with Troy or Russell up until this point. 

Troy backed away moving to wrap an arm around Josh from the side trying to avoid looking at his neck anymore then he already had. “Yeah we are, come on, I think Joey could use another beer over his head…” He’d chuckle trying to change the subject, because he had worked so hard to establish the teammate relationship with Josh at his side at third base that there was no way he was going to let some drunken dynamic shit cloud his judgment. Even if Josh’s thought looked _so good_. 

Part of Troy wondered what would happen if they went further, if they won the ALCS, if they went to the World Series, if he was high on those emotions would he be able to have the level head to turn Josh away if he did the same thing again? 

Unfortunately, or luckily perhaps, Troy never had to cross that bridge as the Royals eliminated them from the ALCS after losing a one run game in Kansas City in game six to send them packing. 

Troy was pressed against the window of the airplane seat and surprised when one Omega dressed in a too big heather grey hoodie slid into the seat next to him. A hint of sadness was on Josh’s subdued scent even though it was so mild, but Josh gave Troy a big smile. 

“We were so close, we’re gonna get ‘em next year,” the blonde commented. 

“Yeah, for sure.” Troy nodded at him, “Next year we’re going to the World Series.” 

“Even better. We’re gonna _win _it and it’s gonna be awesome,” Josh says with certainty as he shifts in the airplane chair settling back in, headphones still around his neck, not making an effort to check out into the flight yet, his legs spread wider thigh brushing up against Troy’s but he makes no effort to pull it back.__

__Troy notices Josh’s scent evening out, the effect of touching an Alpha for sure, the hint of sadness being overtaken by feelings of safety and contentment._ _

__Tentatively, Troy shot his eyes over across the aisle to see who was sitting across the way and was relieved to see Russell, who typically sat next to Troy on flights, clearly displaced by Josh stealing his seat. Next to him was Aaron Sanchez, a hood up covering most of him, headphones on and clearly zonked out already and was grateful. He turned slightly catching Josh’s blue eyes before he reached out to place a hand on the top of Josh’s thigh watching the reaction on Josh’s face._ _

__A smile curled across Josh’s lips and he shifted his weight slightly, leaning his side into Troy just a bit to show he was welcoming the touches, relaxing into them._ _

__“This is the furthest I’ve ever been you know? With Oakland it was two ALDS losses to the Tigers and then that Wild Card game against the Royals where we lost in the 12th inning. This year, it felt way different then those. I can only imagine what it might feel like to go to the World Series…” Josh spoke softly, quiet so that no one else on the plane could hear it, and Troy was pretty sure it was on purpose._ _

__His fingers slid up and down the Omega’s thigh, touch firm, the really first hint of Alpha he’d let show around Josh. Yet Josh was reacting to it better than he could imagined considering he had turned down every wolf invitation that Josh or Russell had ever given him._ _

__“It’s pretty amazing, I mean, maybe not the losing the World Series part, but the going.” Troy clarified before squeezing Josh’s thigh affectionately, voice quiet but firm. “We’re going next year for sure.”_ _

__The Omega hummed and settled against him leaning his head into Troy’s shoulder and Troy had to fight against the urge to press his head into the blonde hair. Josh still had the faintest of scents, but it was soft and warm and it was all Troy wanted to do was to press his nose into Josh’s hair and get more than the faint amount that was wafting into his senses. Troy didn’t though, he just leaned his head back against the seat closing them, content to be whatever sort of platonic Alpha that Josh needed in the wake of the heartbreaking elimination they went through._ _

__***_ _

__If Troy had been concerned about awkwardness after the plane ride it was washed away almost instantly as the off season started and Josh would facetime him throughout the week. They’d stick to the topic of baseball, for the most part anyways, but Troy found himself living for every time he’d see the big smile the blonde would share with him._ _

__It wasn’t long before Troy was inviting Josh and some of the other young guys to watch the UFC fight in Vegas. He’d made sure not to invite Russ on purpose and when he was inviting Josh during one of those weekly facetime sessions and Josh asked who was planning on coming. Troy listed off the attendees and Josh nodded agreeing to join in quickly._ _

__The fight was a bust, but the trip turned out well. Any of the awkwardness of the playoffs had melted away and Josh was back to just being normal Josh with him chatting about baseball and having a great time. Sanchez wanted to go out later that night so they’d ended up at a club in VIP, Stroman was off dancing with a chick he’d been flirting with leaving the other three hanging back on the couches as the club sent through a slew of different bottle service girls._ _

__They were mostly human females, but a couple of wolves had made their way though. One Alpha brunette that was practically sitting in Josh’s lap. Josh however, didn’t seem too overly interested but was talking to her contently. That was until a tiny blonde Omega was sliding in next to Troy. Troy couldn’t pick up on Josh’s scent in the club, it was too faint even in the best time of times and with all the people around it was an absolute no go on being able to read his scent._ _

__However, Troy didn’t need to scent him to pick up on his buzzed and agitated vibe that Josh was sending. He reached over drained his drink and separated himself from the brunette moving to flop down on the other side of the other blonde Omega._ _

__He leaned in and pressed a hand to her side and flashed a brilliant devious smile at her, “Hey there Darlin,” He started, the liquor bringing out the southern drawl stronger than Troy had ever heard in his voice. “Why don’t ya be a doll there and go bring us another bottle of champagne? I’m here tryin’ to have a good time with my boy don’tcha see?”_ _

__The girls eyes narrowed at Josh before she nodded getting up to fetch another bottle and Josh took the opportunity to slide right next to Troy, spreading his legs wide to make sure there was no space for when the other Omega returned next to Troy. Josh reached over and patted Troy’s thigh with a grin._ _

__“No gettin’ distracted by no pretty Omega’s okay? We gotta concentrate on getting to that World Series you promised me.” Josh’s smile was sparkling blue eyes locked on Troy._ _

__“All right, what about you though?” Troy asked, raising his eyebrows._ _

__“I wont get distracted by no pretty Alpha’s neither.” It was dawning on Troy that this was the first discussion they’d ever had about class, and he was afraid to push it too far or scare Josh off again._ _

__“How are we gonna make sure that doesn’t happen?” Troy pondered._ _

__“Guess we’ll just have to like, spend more time with each other and crap. Make sure the other don’t get in no trouble.” Josh leaned in more and wrapped an arm around Troy’s shoulder. “We’re buddies right?”_ _

__“Fuck yeah we are, JD.” Troy grinned, he reached up and ruffled Josh’s hair. “You and me bro, we’re gonna make sure we win it all. Did you ever find a place for spring training?”_ _

__“Nah, not yet. I was planning on going over and looking at some point, but no time yet…” Josh shrugged clearly not thing anything about it, flopping his head down against Troy’s shoulder._ _

__“You should just stay with me, my house is too damn big anyways,” He slipped an arm around Josh’s waist and gave him a squeeze before letting him go. “I mean, if you’d want to.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Josh laughed softly, “I think I can handle that.”_ _

__Troy couldn’t pick up Josh’s scent in the crowded club with how weak it was, but the way Josh smiled at him he was pretty sure that he hadn’t made him uncomfortable. When the waitress came back with another bottle of champagne and Troy moved his hands to take the bottle and pour more for Josh and looked up for Sanchez who had disappeared at some point._ _

__“I think Stro and Sanchez are trying to stick us with the check…” Troy commented in an off hand sorta way now that the bottle service omega was hanging around again._ _

__“You can afford it Mr. All Star,” Josh insistanted._ _

__“So can you Mr. MVP,” Troy chirped back._ _

__“I know it’s great isn’t it?” Josh preened._ _

__***_ _

__Troy had been looking forward to Josh coming to stay with him that spring in Tampa. He’d been ready for someone to hang out and review film with, to talk shop._ _

__What he hadn’t been ready for was being constantly on the edge of scent drunk._ _

__Josh’s scent had gone from one of the weakest he had ever been around, to being one of the strongest. From the second Josh had stepped into his Tampa home it smelled like Josh. Troy couldn’t put his finger on all the depths of it, he just knew that he couldn’t get enough of it, the scent of freshly cut grass, sunshine, and perhaps even a hint of cheap beer._ _

__He smelled _good_. _ _

__Troy had never been so into anyones scent in his life. When he heard guys talk about being infatuated with an omega’s scent he’d always written them off as some sort of backwards thinking old timer. Yet every time Troy was near Josh it’s like his brain was telling him that it was _his Omega_ that Josh was who he was supposed to be with. It drove him crazy, because he knew he couldn’t show that to Josh, not that Josh was finally trusting him and being friends. _ _

__He promised Josh he wouldn’t let some Omega get in the way of their World Series, even if that Omega was Josh, he was going to keep his promise._ _

__It was like Josh permeated through every room of his home however, he couldn’t get away from it even escaping to his bedroom it was like Josh had been everywhere, was constantly everywhere. Of course, then Troy started noticing the white fur everywhere in his home and he realized that was exactly what Josh was doing, because there weren’t any other wolves who had been in his home and his own fur was silver._ _

__Troy didn’t care though. In fact, the fact that Josh was comfortable enough in his home to shift, and run all over? Yeah, that had a constant smile on Troy’s face every time he tried to imagine Josh, as this big majestic white wolf lounging all over his home. He found himself daydreaming of Josh stretched across his lap as he watched TV, running his fingers through thick, white fur. It was an image he couldn’t get out of his mind and that combined with the scent, and the memories of human Josh drunk in the locker room presenting his neck._ _

__Yeah, Troy was completely screwed._ _

__He was impressed with how normal he was able to act around Josh, sure he got distracted sometimes when Josh would brush against him on the couch as they rewatched film from the days game. At this point they were onto Troy’s third at bat of the game, he hadn’t had a bad game, a double and a walk, but there was still something to learn._ _

__Josh reached for Troy’s hand to grab the remote and hit pause._ _

__“Right there! You see that?” Josh hit pause as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and shifted to look at Troy, hand still resting on Troy’s that was holding the remote._ _

__Troy frowned looking carefully but he didn’t see. Josh stole the remote from his hand and flipped it into his other hand. He rewound back to the second at bat, the double off the leftie, and then back up to the third at bat off a righty from the bullpen._ _

__“Look carefully Troy…” He urged and poked at his side teasingly. “It’s right there. See, your angle on your front foot, it isn’t coming as open so you’re not getting the power through to your hips.”_ _

__Troy frowned at Josh, “Joshua Adam Donaldson, are you making fun of the way I use my hips? Cause I want you to know…”_ _

__Josh let out a giggle and he leaned into Troy’s shoulder pressing his face in into Troy’s neck as he smacked Troy’s thigh, “You asshole! I was just trying to help.”_ _

__Troy chuckled and against his better judgement he pressed his face down into the crook of Josh’s neck taking a deep breath and letting Josh’s scent loft over him. He relaxed into Josh, an arm curling around his side silently as he did it, he got lost there. Josh’s scent spiked with the tiniest bit of arousal, but mostly it was content, easy waves rolling over him and Troy wished he could bottle that scent and keep it forever._ _

__“Feels nice..” Josh murmured back into Troy’s own neck and Troy brought a hand up to run through Josh’s messy hair._ _

__Troy wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that before he felt Josh pull away, scent shifting from content to anxious, embarrassed. Troy frowned at it, upset at himself for holding on too long, for doing that to Josh’s scent._ _

__“Come on now! Back to the tape… You promised me you wouldn’t get distracted by no Omega’s ‘til we won a World Series,” Josh said._ _

__“Yeah yeah.. “ Troy laughed and reached for the remote turning his attention back to the Tv but he couldn’t help but chirp at him a tiny bit. “You started it though.”_ _

__***_ _

__Just a couple weeks into spring training and during pregame warm ups Josh had disappeared at some point during batting practice. When they got back into the clubhouse it didn’t take long to hear that Josh had been sent home to rest with ‘flu like symptoms’ if they were going to put it in baseball terms. Troy’s stomach soured as he played through the game he kept finding himself distracted by the thought of Josh being at home alone, sick with no one to take care of him. Troy was lucking he didn’t make any errors in the field with the way his mind was wondering to Josh, imagining him curled up on the couch under a blanket, sick, watching some sort of horrible daytime television waiting for Troy to come home and take care of him._ _

__Once the game was over Troy was on his way to pick up soup, pedialyte and whatever else he thought Josh might light before he headed home. Josh wasn’t on the couch when Troy got home, though he set the soup and drinks on the coffee table anyways. Instead Josh’s scent was radiating from the kitchen, Troy frowned as he imagined Josh in there trying to cook himself something and he didn’t like it. He should have been there to help, he thought as he made his way to the kitchen._ _

__Yet at first glance, Josh wasn’t in the kitchen. Or at least it didn’t appear that way until he looked closer._ _

__There was Josh, in wolf form, curled up in the sun next to the egress window. Or rather, by scent he was sure that it was Josh, looking at him Troy couldn’t believe his eyes. Sure, that was a wolf in front of him, but he had never seen an adult wolf so small, if he didn’t know better he would assume this is someone’s 12 year old son sleeping in front of him. Troy came up close, quiet next to him and took a seat next to Josh, wondering if he’d stir._ _

__He didn’t._ _

__So Troy reached out and touched his long silky white fur. Carefully running his fingers over the back of his head and down his neck and along the spine of his back. Josh slowly stirred lifting his head up from where he had his chin tucked on his paws, looking up at Troy next to him, eyes the same striking blue that he had as a human. Troy felt himself melt right then and there._ _

__“Come on, let’s get you in bed,” Troy offered._ _

__Josh cocked his head to the side, not objecting, but not making any effort to move himself._ _

__Troy reached down and slid an arm under Josh, lifting the small wolf easily. Josh was limp, content in Troy’s arm and Tory carried him to his bed and carefully laid Josh out along the bed. Troy stretched out next to him and Josh let out a soft whimper moving to place his muzzle on Troy’s chest before closing his eyes again. Troy reached over and laid a hand along Josh’s side, stroking against his fur until they were both asleep._ _

__When Troy awoke later that evening Josh was still curled up against his side. However this time it was human Josh curled against his side face still pressed into his chest. His fever had broken, scent calmed down, content as he lay there, already awake but as if he was content to just wait for Troy.  
“Mornin’” Troy mumbled gently. _ _

__“It’s like 8 pm, nothin’ morinin’ about right now…” Josh smirked as he shifted to turn his head and looked up at Troy._ _

__“Okay well, evenin’ then. How are you feeling?” Troy asked, he slipped an arm around Josh as if he had been doing it forever, his other and moving to pull through the blond hair like it did the white fur from when Josh was a wolf._ _

__“Better. Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to surprise you… It’s just, when I get too exhausted, or sick I pretty much just always shift… You know how it is….” Josh trailed off._ _

__“You didn’t. You’re welcome to shift whenever you know? I mean, I tried to invite you out earlier, when I got here. You just… never came and I thought you didn’t want to be around me cause I was an Alpha or whatever,” Troy assured him._ _

__“Nah..” Josh drawled sleepily as he pressed closer into Troy, face flushing, “I just though, ya’know… I’m so… “ He’d shrug, “Different, as a wolf…”_ _

__“You’re perfect as a wolf.” Troy insisted running fingers through Josh’s blonde hair._ _

__“Ya really think so?” Josh asked with a hint of a smile, preening at the affection and compliments._ _

__“I know so,” Troy said, he didn’t leave any room for arguments._ _

__They continued on like that, some mix of baseball and snuggling, Troy assured himself that it wasn’t any different then what he had done with Nolan and Charlie in Colorado. Sure, he’d never snuggled with the other two as a human, but this wasn’t necessarily so weird._ _

__Or that’s what Troy told himself anyways._ _

__One evening Josh had gone out for a late run, frustrated with a day at the plate. Troy was stretched out on the couch, watching some Cactus League review on MLB Network when he heard the door open._ _

__“Josh, that you?” He called out, but he didn’t hear footsteps but instead light pitter-patter of wolf claws on the floor and before he knew it the white fluff ball that was Josh was flying across the room and landed squarely on his chest._ _

__“Hey bud, calm down a bit?” Troy asked as he reached up to give Josh a scratch behind the ears. Josh was nuzzling at his arm giving it an affectionate nip before he settled down on Troy’s chest._ _

__“I’ll take that as a yes,” Troy laughed and settled into petting Josh._ _

__***_ _

__Once they were back in Toronto, they were no longer living together but Troy wasn’t surprised when he found Josh over at his place or vice versa more than pure nights alone. On the road too they found themselves sneaking away from the team, making excuses so they didn’t notice them going into each others rooms._ _

__Troy was pretty sure that Russell noticed and was sure that more was happening then really was. He didn’t want to bring it up though, and Russ never did so it was avoided._ _

__One early morning in a Boston hotel room Troy woke up to Josh pressed up against him, hard, face pressed into his chest. They’d fallen asleep as wolves but it happened occasionally that they’d shift in their sleep. Typically when he felt Josh hard against him in his sleep he would roll a bit away and ignore it, as he assumed Josh did as well. Guys couldn’t help it and it was what you would do for your cuddle bro. This time as he moved to roll away from Josh and give him space, he wasn’t just struck by that though. No, now there was the overwhelming scent of slick permating the room, Josh’s scent going hot and turned on in a way that was having effects on Troy._ _

__Troy felt his face flush in frustration as he felt himself starting to get hard. He was embarrassed to think about his friend like this, sure, every time he scented Josh it was like he was hit with this desire to _mate_. Clearly though Josh didn’t have any of the same ideas with regards to that and so Troy would push them away yet again. Josh was just having a wet dream, and everyone had those sometime. _ _

__In that moment Troy painfully wished that they’d been in Josh’s room that night so he could escape. Instead he just rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom locking the door. He was embarrassed by himself as he shoved his hand into his boxers and thought about the Omega sleeping on the other side of the door. He couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to roll Josh over, shove his face between his thighs, and lick him until he had slick dripping all over his face making a complete mess. For someone who had never had strong feelings about Omega’s specifically, Troy had no idea why he couldn’t get this image out of his head._ _

__He thought about pushing Josh down face first into the bed and knotting him through his heat. About what it would be like to roll on his back and eat that mix of his come and slick out of Josh’s ass while his thighs were wrapped around his head._ _

__Troy wadded up his boxers after he came in them, hiding him in the corner. The bathroom reeked of the Alpha’s scent, hot and turned on. He hopped that Josh didn’t come in here before heading back to his own room because it would be obvious what he did. He got into the shower and scrubbed himself down, trying to take any remaining scent of Josh or his own morning fun off him in hopes that Josh wouldn’t notice._ _

__Troy wrapped the white hotel towel around his waist hung low as he exited the bathroom. Josh is sitting up in bed, idly flipping through channels on the TV. His face lit up as he saw Troy and he giggled a little bit._ _

__“Thank fuking god Tulo, I gotta piss,” Josh called out as he ran passed Troy before Troy could even get a word in._ _

__Troy anxiously dressed in a pair of boxers and pulled on a pair of jeans, dreading the thought of Josh coming out of the bathroom._ _

__“Well, at least someone had a good time this morning huh?” Josh asked with a giant smirk as he exited the bathroom. It sent a flaming blush across Troy’s cheeks._ _

__He didn’t know what to do with himself but luckily Josh didn’t leave that up to him as he crossed the space and wrapped his arms up around Troy’s neck pressing his face into his neck and nuzzling. Troy sighed and pressed his face into Josh’s hair as the Omega scented him._ _

__Troy wanted to say _something_ but his brain wasn’t giving him any help so instead he just wrapped his arms around Josh and held him there. Josh purred gently against Troy’s chest at the affection before he pulled back with a smile. _ _

__“All right, all right, or I won’t be able to get out of here,” Josh chuckled and pulled out of Troy’s embrace. “See you on the bus? Save me a seat.”_ _

__“Sure,” Troy said with a smile, a bit confused over what just happened but he watched as Josh snuck out of his early morning hotel room wondering what he should do until the hotel started serving breakfast._ _

__

__***_ _

__The next trip into New York in August brought an invite from Russell who was ready to go out to his favorite wolf bar yet again. Troy had called Josh to see if he wanted to join them but Josh had brushed the invite off insisting that Troy go out without him._ _

__Troy was practically pouting four beers in looking at Russell across the table._ _

__“I don’t _understand_ Josh, but I’m not even mad about it like how fucked up is that? And like, another Omega in the league, it’s fucking crazy and he doesn’t like me but he’s fucking perfect Russ. You should see him, he’s this perfect snow white fluffy thing that would just melt anyone’s heart when he looks up at you with those big blue eyes. Like you just _can’t help_ but wanna do whatever the fuck you can for him…” Troy rambled. _ _

__“You really don’t think that he likes you? Because he’s always is around you. He sure doesn’t want to hang out with me..” Russell laughed and took another sip of beer._ _

__“We’ve been spending the night together for a long time? Lived together all spring training, I think if he was interested I would know, he would have tried something.” Troy drunkenly insisted._ _

__“Troy…” Russell sounded exasperated with the drunk shortstop. “Look man, I’m a beta, so you can take this with a grain of salt, but maybe he’s just waiting for _you_ to do something. You keep sayin’ he hasn’t shown you any reason why he’s into you. But really, what have you done? Have you done any more then he has?”_ _

__Troy considered this as he killed the rest of the beer motioning to a waitress for a refill. He’s not really sure what he had done to show Josh that he was interested in him, he thought he’d made it pretty clear, but maybe he should have been more direct. “When the season is over, I’ll talk to him. See where we are I guess.”_ _

__“Now that is the smartest thing I’ve heard you say all night man,” Russell insisted before steering the conversation back away from whatever weird situation his two teammates had gotten themselves into._ _

__The playoff race went on, they’d watched the Red Sox clinch the division, it was going to come down to the wild card race with the O’s, Tigers and Mariners but they were feeling confident. They took three of four from the Yankees at home and were going into the last two series of the season. Josh was laying against Troy’s chest as they were flopped on the couch watching television._ _

__Troy ran a hand through Josh’s hair and listened to the Omega hum against his chest, Troy was pretty sure that Josh was going to say something yet every time he was stopping himself. He didn’t say anything figuring whatever Josh was going through he would do so on his own time._ _

__That was until his scent started to sour with nerves. Troy paused the stroking of Josh’s hair and slide the hand down his neck and spine with a soft sigh._ _

__“Hey Josh, you okay?” he asked quietly._ _

__Josh let out a big sigh and shifted moving off of Troy’s chest and that sent more concern through the Alpha. Josh looked serious, and that worried Troy even more._ _

__“Yanno how I made you promise to help me win a World Series?” Josh asked seemingly off handedly and Troy nodded.  
“You wanna come with me to Alabama after that?” He’d reach up and scratch behind his neck nervously looking at Troy before quickly looking away nervous. _ _

__“For what? To celebrate winning the series?” Troy furrowed his brow, confused why this was a question that would have Josh so nervous._ _

__Josh reached for the throw pillow and laughed. “No! Well, I mean yes…” Josh was laughing at couldn’t hold it back anymore as he threw the pillow at Troy. “My god you’re a dumbass.”_ _

__Troy wouldn’t be able to help laughing a bit as he set the pillow down next to him as he rolled his eyes._ _

__“Well then, what exactly, are you talking about then JD?” Troy asked._ _

__“ _Do you wanna come to Alabama with me after the season?_ ” Josh emphasized the question again eyes locking on Troy’s. “You know, meet my mom, help me take care of … post season stuff?” _ _

__“With stuff after the season…?” Troy would trail off brow furrowing before his eyes would light up with curiosity. “Oh! You mean..”_ _

__“Yeah dumbass. I mean, I know I told you not to get distracted by no Omega’s til we won the World Series but…” Josh grinned deviously over at Troy, “I figured no matter what happened you might be fun to get distracted, well, even more so than you already are.”_ _

__“I’m not distracted yet!” Troy insisted. “I’ve been good.”_ _

__“I’ve slept next to you enough to know that ain’t true. Besides, when I was near Mike Trout after that game you were practically growling Tulowitzki,” Josh rolled his eyes completely amused._ _

__“Yeah well… he was too close!” Troy admitted and moved to reach over and wrap a hand around Josh’s waist tugging him closer to him again. “But yeah, I’d love to get distracted by you and whatever that means.”_ _

__“Come on, you gonna make me spell it out Tulo?” Josh asked moving to settle into Troy’s lap and wrapping his arms around Troy’s neck._ _

__“Yep. Tell me, Josh,” Troy insisted._ _

__“You wanna come help me take my break off my suppressants?” Josh asked shyly, flashing a flirting smile with him._ _

__“To what now?” Asked raising his eyebrows.  
Josh let out a dramatic sigh, “Do you want to come help me through my heat, you fuckin’ asshole.” _ _

__“Yes, Josh. I absolutely wanna help you with your heat this off season.” Troy grinned even though his tone was soft, gentle. He reached up to stroke the back of Josh’s neck affectionately before he pulled him in for a long, gentle kiss._ _

__“Mmm.” Josh hummed softly when the kiss broke, “I can’t believe it took you more than a year to do that. Sure know how to make a boy wait huh?”_ _

__“You’ve been waiting for me to kiss you this whole time?” Troy laughed, flushing a bit._ _

__“You haven’t? Man from the second I fuckin’ smelled you at the All Star game I knew I wanted to be with you, however fuckin’ old fashion that was or whatever,” Josh was confident in his words, not embarrassed at all as he trailed his hands up and down Troy’s sides._ _

__Troy frowed a bit. “I’m sorry… but I did from about the first time I scented you in Tampa, it had been too weak before you were in wolf form so much more,” He said honestly._ _

__Josh just shook his head, “Troy it’s fine don’t worry. I figured out you had no clue I was into it eventually…” He smiled shyly, “Then I just had to figure out how to tell you.”_ _

__“This was a pretty damn good way, I gotta say.” Troy insisted before pulling Josh in for a deeper kiss this time._ _

__***_ _

__Troy and Josh took their time, they were in no rush as they’d waited this long. Josh had mentioned wanting to wait for his heat to mate for the first time and Troy had no problem waiting. They clinched the Wildcard and partied in the locker room. They won the wild card and partied even harder, this year when Josh drunkenly pushed up against him he didn’t feel the need to distract him with other teammates, he happily dumped more champagne on Josh’s head teasing him right back._ _

__In hindsight Troy probably should have seen it coming, Josh got even more clingy after the Wild Card win. He was washing Troy’s sheets, spending days in Troy’s scented sweatshirts. When Josh got closer to other wolves it made Troy _nervous_. Yet the rush of the playoffs was fun and Troy put it off on the new relationship and not being used to being in an actual romantic relationship with Josh yet. _ _

__When Josh first pushed up close to him after they’d swept the Rangers in the ALDS scent hot with want Troy figured it was the alcohol. Troy dumped the beer from his hand on top of Josh’s head and chuckled a bit before he leaned down to closer, fighting the urge to nuzzle into his hair in the crowded locker room. He’d catch a whiff of Josh’s scent and his eyes would go dark pupils blown wide. His hand would wrap around Josh’s wrist and tug him close enough to whisper, “Hey babe, are you….?”_ _

__Josh groaned in response. “Yeah, I don’t even know how?” He looked confused, and like he was trying to fight himself from just pressing into Tory._ _

__“Come on, we can go?” Troy asked, he’d celebrated enough. Right now he wanted to focus on getting Josh somewhere safe and comfortable, his Alpha instincts peaking._ _

__“No, wait. Normally they come on kinda slow, and I don’t want to give anything away when we disappear too quick…” Josh would insist, “It’s only me you and Russ who will know. We gotta wait a little longer.”_ _

__Troy would groan but he would nod, “Okay, well then, go hang out with those guys and get this fucking devastating scent away from me....” Troy would be teasing as he pats Josh’s ass sending him off._ _

__An hour was all Troy could possibly last before he was coaxing Josh away from the party. Over the course of the hour Josh’s scent had gone from mild to permeating everything and even if no one else there but Russ was picking up the scent Troy wasn’t comfortable with his mate in that position with everyone anymore._ _

__Josh was absolutely whining at him on the ride home shifting in the front seat of Troy’s Escalade and shooting eyes at him._ _

__“Why won’t you touch me..” Josh begged when they were stopped at a traffic light close to his suburban home._ _

__“Because, I like you enough that I’d like not to kill us both in a traffic accident,” Troy insisted._ _

__The second they were parked Troy was having to move Josh’s hands off him with a chuckle, but it was hopeless. Josh was undoing his seatbelt and trying to crawl into his lap._ _

__“Joshua.” Troy growled in his alpha voice getting his attention before he softed when he saw the wide eyes it had caused in Josh. “I not opposed to car sex, but not the first time okay? Will you please come to my bed for me like a good boy?”_ _

__“Yeah, I can be a good boy,” Josh replied._ _

__They made their way back out of the car and into the door, just barely, before Josh started stripping off all his clothes leaving them down the hallway as he made his way to Troy’s room._ _

__Troy would be chuckling as he followed suit striping off his shirt and dropping it when he entered the bedroom. Josh was already spread out at his bed, scenting the pillows that already were covered in the two of them, covering it with his heated scent._ _

__“Come on Troy… you promised!” Josh whined as he wiggled his hips down into Troys bed._ _

__Troy undid his pants kick them off with a grin. “I didn’t promise you anything, but I got you...shhh…” He’d chuckle as he’d move to slide between Josh’s thighs pressing a hand on his chest._ _

__Josh would start to open his mouth but Troy would cut him off with a harsh kiss, setting the tone and speed of the night. Josh would be kissing him back with such hunger that he would know that Josh was burning up, fighting through the cloudiness to stay there with him, his heat fully enveloping him._ _

__Troy slid a hand down between Josh’s legs, fingers trailing through the slick that was dripping down them, smirking at just how hot Josh was, spread wide below him so inviting. Troy licked his lips as he looked down into blue eyes._ _

__“Anything I should know? Anything that’s a no go? Before you know… we get started?” Troy asked carefully._ _

__Josh honest to god raised his foot and kicked Troy in the side even if Troy’s reflexes were too good from letting that actually happen._ _

__“If you don’t fucking put your dick in me to knot me in the next 30 seconds I swear to god Tulowitzki I am going to break up with you…” Josh sneered from his back arching up the bed in frustration._ _

__“Ever the romantic JD…” Troy teased and slid his hand up between Josh’s legs letting two fingers trail over the entrance to Josh’s body. Josh whimpered as Troy pushed them up into him, met with no resistant just warm, slick, omega heat._ _

__“Fine fine, but second round I am taking my time and eating you out properly,” Troy would insist, as if the idea of having to stick his dick in Josh first was some sort of a challenge._ _

__“Yes.. just come on Tulo. Need you..” Josh would whimper and pressed back into his fingers._ _

__Troy shrugged, not ever really able to tell Josh no. He slid his fingers out of Josh and coat his cock with Josh’s slick from his fingers before he would wrap a one of Josh’s waist up around his hip before alining his cock and pressing his hips slowly into him._ _

__“I got you…” Troy squeezed Josh’s hip affectionately as he slid in until he was fully sheathed in the Omega. “Yeah. You feel so goddamn good Josh… Fuck you’re so wet for me.”_ _

__“Of course I am...” Josh groaned, “I’m in heat you idiot.”_ _

__Troy leaned down and placed a sharp bite right on the spot on his neck where a bonding mark would go, just strong enough to feel Josh go limp under him as he growled._ _

__“Such a smart ass, JD…” Troy would growl into his ear and nip at his earlobe. He rolled his hips into Josh as he pushed up against him, practically folding Josh in half, wanting to be amazed by just how plyable he was but just getting distracted by his dripping wet heat._ _

__Josh grabbed at Troy’s back pulling him closer but Troy shrugged his hands off him causing Josh to whimper and try to grab onto his shoulders again. When Troy removed Josh’s hands once more Josh let out a whine like he head never heard from Josh, even in wolf form._ _

__“Troy no fair, wanna touch you…” Josh whimpered as he grabbed onto the sheets instead._ _

__“Shoulda thought about that before you got mouthy, Josh.” Troy insisted as he rolled into Josh picking up the pace even more. Josh was about to protest again but Troy pressed his lips to Josh and his claiming his mouth like he’s claiming his body, all teeth and rough tongue teasing Josh with every flick._ _

__Josh moans into Troys mouth and fuck if the eager responsive tones don’t have Troy believing he’s going to last very long. Fuck, he thinks is that he better start getting Josh off now because he’s not going to last a whole lot longer._ _

__“Come on Josh, baby…” That pet name was new, spurred on by the heated scent Josh was giving off and the overwhelming feeling of being _home_ , deep inside his mate. The light that it lit up behind Josh’s sparkling blue eyes let Troy know he was making the right choices with that. _ _

__“Let me see you come babe, I know you wanna come for me, for your Alpha,” Troy encouraged, voice all deep with Alpha want._ _

__Josh sobbed a bit more desperately as he fisted the sheets, clearly frustrated._ _

__“Can’t..” Josh gasped and tried to rock back into Troy with whatever limited movement their positions allowed. “Please… need to come,” Josh begged._ _

__“Shhh. I know you can, you’re such a good boy. Come on… come for me. Come for me and I’ll knot you..” Troy encouraged yet again this time trailing his teeth across Josh’s collar bone and that was all it took, Josh came around him body clutching impossibly tighter around Troy._ _

__Troy slowed his trusts into the other body, pulling back less and just grinding into him letting it build. He wrapped a hand around Josh’s cock stroking it, milking out the rest of his orgasm as the Omega shook under him._ _

__“Good boy…” Tory praised him._ _

__Josh whimpered under him before letting his fingers uncurled from the sheets, his heat breaking a little bit as he wrapped his arms up around Troy’s shoulders._ _

__“Come on Troy, knot me…” He begged, spent, squeezing his body around Troy encouragingly as he felt Troy swell inside him. “Know you been dreamin’ about this for months…”_ _

__It was like now that the heat broke a bit, Josh was back to his bratty self and it turned Troy on _so much.__ _

__One last hard thrust and he was locked into Josh, coming deep inside of him in a way he’d only been imagining he could be a few weeks before. His fingers grasped into Josh’s hip bones hard, pressing bruises into them as he buried his face into Josh’s neck, completely overwhelmed by how intense the sensation was._ _

__“Yeah Alpha, that’s it, I got you…” Josh whispered into his ear. It took Troy aback a bit, he hadn’t been with many Omegas in his life, and he certainly had never _knotted_ one but it didn’t strike Troy as a common response. _ _

__Troy couldn’t help but chuckle a bit holding himself up off of Josh just grinning down at him with a big dumb smile that Josh echoed._ _

__“You uh, ready to turn over?” Troy asked glancing down at them, he’d never done this before but he was pretty sure that they were going to be a better spot with Josh tucked against his chest._ _

__“Now who’s the unromantic one huh Tulo? Can’t even hold yourself up a little bit and give me no sweet words? Oh no just fuckin’ knot me and get lazy…” Josh’s eyes would be sparkling, smile gigantic spouting off because he _could_ and because he Tory let him. _ _

__“Yeah yeah yeah…” Troy cut him off by leaning in to give him a deep kiss before moving to roll them onto his back letting Josh be tucked up against his chest. His hand stroked down Josh’s spine to the entrance of his body stroking where they were connected._ _

__Josh went without protest and instead nuzzled into Troy’s neck._ _

__“Thanks for comin’ home with me. I know you could have chosen to go home, save yourself for the ALCS not spend the next two days exhausted in my bedroom…” Josh trailed off, scent going almost shy when he mentioned that.  
“Excuse me? One, we’re here in _my bedroom_ , two you’re _my mate_ so of course I’m gonna fuckin’ take care of you dumbass. Three? Well, you’re just gonna have to sleep in the wet spot to make it up to me,” Troy teased. _ _

__“Well that’s true. I’m glad. And no fuckin’ way in hell.” Josh listed off in response a hand moving to pinch one of Troy’s bicep._ _

__Troy hummed gently, tracing circles into the small of Josh’s back with a yawn._ _

__Josh smiled softly into Tory’s neck and whispered, “You should get some sleep, I’ll be waking you up ready to go again before you know it.”_ _

__Troy pressed a kiss into the Omega’s sweat slicked hair, scenting it a little bit. “Aren’t I the one supposed to be taking care of you in your heat?” Troy asked softly, amused by how sweet Josh was on him sometimes._ _

__“We take care of each other, always. That’s what mates do,” Josh whispered into his neck, voice soft and sweet and it was the truest thing Troy had ever heard._ _

__Troy wasn’t sure where they were going from there, but no matter where they went with Josh he knew it would be one hell of a playful ride._ _

**Author's Note:**

> You can come hang out with me [on tumblr](http://rnrcircus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
